


Five of a Kind

by KaytheJay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Virgil goes to a new school only to find that three of his classmates AND his teacher all share the same face as him.





	Five of a Kind

Virgil walked into his first day of class and wanted to walk out the second that he did. There were three other guys in there with the  _exact same face_ as him. One was unlikely enough, but  _three_. He sighed. He already knew this was going to be a year of mix-ups. 

"Heya kiddo!" One of the doppelgangers said as he walked up to Virgil. Virgil sighed. Human contact was his  _least_ favorite thing. Especially when they called him  _kiddo_. 

"Number one, don't call me that," Virgil said. "Number two, why are you calling me that in the first place. We're literally in the same class." 

"Oh! Sorry!" The other boy said. "My name is Patton Sanders, by the way," he said. "Ice to meet you," he said. Virgil glared at Patton, unsure if he was delirious or if Patton had actually said that his last name was  _Sanders_. Same as his own. Which is a very suspicious coincidence, as his own last name was Sanders. "Come on!" Patton said. "You can come sit with us!" Virgil looked to the back of the room and saw that the seat he normally would have taken in a new classroom was already claimed. He sighed and followed Patton over to the group of boys who all had the same face. "You never did tell me your name," Patton said. 

"Maybe I don't want you to know it." Virgil said. Patton shrugged.

"That's ok. I'll just call you," he trailed off and looked at him up and down until he smiled. "Anxiety." Virgil shrugged. Anxiety was better than his name. Patton smiled at the group. "Hey, this is Anxiety," he told the other doppelgangers. The one wearing red looked him up and down.

"Well he's a debbie downer," he said. Virgil glared at him. The other boy put his hands up. "Easy there, the incredible sulk, we just met." Virgil could already tell he was going to hate this boy who shared his face. "My name is Roman, but that is  _your highness_ to you." 

"Roman, stop," the last boy said. "Be nice." 

"Indeed!" Patton said cheerfully, "What are the odds of three of us all having the same face and last name in the same school!" Patton put his arm around Virgil's shoulders, who instantly squirmed out of his embrace. 

"My name is Thomas, by the way," the other boy said. 

"Please be seated everyone," the teacher said almost robotically as he walked in. "We have much to get through." He centered himself in front of the white board and looked up at his class. "My name is Mr.-" his eyes fell on the three identical boys sitting in a group who had his face. 

"Oh you have  _got_ to be kidding me!" Virgil exclaimed. "How many of you are there!" 

"Please calm down. There is nothing to be shouting about." The teacher turned to the board and grabbed a marker. He wrote Mr. Sanders on the board and turned back around. "My name is Mr. Sanders, as I was saying before I was interrupted," he looked pointedly at Virgil who rolled his eyes. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Virgil said standing up.

"Sit do-"

"Who is paying you!" He pointed at all of his doppelgangers. Mr. Sanders looked at the group of boys and blinked. 

"Pardon?" Mr. Sanders said. 

"We get it, negravation, you're confused." Roman said. "Now would you sit down and shut up. I don't know about anyone else, but  _I_ would like to move on."

"No Roman, was that any way to talk to a new friend?" Patton said. 

"Silence," Mr. Sanders shouted. The entire room fell silent. He adjusted his tie and looked at the class. "Thank you." He pushed his glasses up. "Shall we get started? Open your books to page one-hundred-forty-seven and begin ranking those words and looking them up. It will be," Mr. Sanders reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of notecards and flipped through them until he found the one he wanted. "Lit." Satisfied, he put the cards back in his pocket and nodded. Virgil raised his hand.

"Is this really necessary?" Mr. Sanders turned to him.

"It is of utmost importance in your education. I will not allow for wasted time in my classroom. If it was deemed unimportant, it would not be an assignment." Virgil rolled his eyes and started doodling in the margins of the textbook to make it look like he was actually even though he was most certainly  _not_. Why should he have to answer stupid questions about Shakespeare. He was dead and rumor had it he didn't even write anything he was famous for. Historians didn't even know much about him so how was  _he_ , a high school no-care supposed to know? 

"I hate to say it, but I'm with electron here," Roman said. Mr. Sanders walked over to the group. 

"Oh come on guys," Patton said. "It isn't that bad." 

"It'll be done in two minutes if you just do it instead of complaining about it," Thomas added. Mr. Sanders crossed his arms and looked at Roman and Virgil. 

"I'm still not going to do it," Virgil said. "Just because we have the same face doesn't mean we have the same brain."

"Clearly," Mr. Sanders said. "If you had my brain you would be done with that in no time and would be asking for more ways to extend your learning." The class erupted in a roar of "ohh" and "roasted!" "Just quit ruining your textbook further than it already is ruined and do your work." That was enough to get Roman to do his work. Virgil, however, had other intentions.

"No," he said. Mr. Sanders looked at him over the top of his glasses, typical glare of someone who had glasses. An idea popped into Virgil's head and he decided to run with it. He ripped the page out of the textbook and tore it up. Mr. Sanders flushed with anger. 

"Hallway, now," Mr. Sanders said. Virgil ignored him and started reading the first bits of  _Hamlet_. Mr. Sanders gritted his teeth because he didn't know this student's name so he very well couldn't try to intimidate him with the use of his name. Instead, he took a deep breath. "What are you getting out of this," Mr. Sanders asked calmly with a hint of anger to his words. "How did tearing that up assist you in passing my class?" Mr. Sanders was ready to just fail this kid but one, he could get fired for that. Two he'd get stuck with this kid again. That was exactly the  _last_ thing that he wanted. Virgil was still not phased at all by this. He just continued on in his reading. Mr. Sanders shrugged. He had one more trick up his sleeve. 

"Here you can look off of my textbook," Patton whispered. Virgil ignored this too. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Sanders was in the process of looking up the name of the kid on his computer. He knew all of the names in his class besides the one rebellious one. Virgil Sanders. Mr. Sanders smiled and sent an email to the principal, Mr. Thomson to tell him of what Virgil had done. "And send," he whispered. He walked back over to Virgil's desk. 

"Are you just about ready to do you work now?" Virgil only shoved the paper in Mr. Sanders's face and turned back to reading Hamlet. Mr. Sanders's sighed. When he'd seen Virgil's last name, he'd questioned if they could perhaps be related (he'd done the same with Patton, Roman, and Thomas as well, but so far they all came up not related) but now he was sure that they didn't even share one molecule of DNA. 

As the bell rang, he was tempted to ask Virgil to stay so they could "talk," but he was more than aware that Mr. Thomson's "talk" would be more than enough to throw the kid off and hopefully fix his behavior. If not, he had a long year ahead of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr. If I ever find it again, I will 100% be sharing the URL of the user who originally made it because I'm not sure how to link a post for proper credit. If you've seen the post I'm sure you'll recognize which one I'm talking about pretty early on.


End file.
